nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of the TV series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). This series airs in the channel, Nickelodeon. Plot Ninjutsu master Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) is carrying his four pet turtles through the streets of Manhattan when he encounters members of an alien race called the Kraang. During an altercation with these aliens, Yoshi and the turtles are exposed to the Kraang's chemical, called mutagen, which causes organic beings to undergo major physical transformations. Yoshi takes on characteristics of a brown rat and the turtles take on human characteristics. Yoshi retreats to the New York City sewers where he raises the four turtles as his sons and imparts to them his knowledge of ninjutsu. Now teenagers, the turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo) venture to the surface for the first time and learn that the Kraang are using the mutagen as part of their plan to take over New York City. They befriend the teenage April O'Neil after she and her psychologist father Kirby are abducted by the Kraang. Donatello, who has developed a crush on April, is able to rescue her and while Kirby remains a prisoner of the Kraang, she becomes an ally of the turtles, who try to help her locate her father. April is also trained by Splinter to be a kunoichi, a female ninja. After learning of Splinter's and the turtles's presence in New York, Splinter's adoptive brother and long-time enemy Oroku Saki (Shredder) travels there from Japan and orders his birth clan, the Foot to track down Splinter and his sons, and put an end to their clan. This family feud eventually earns the coincidence of two of Shredder's disciples, martial arts star Chris Bradford and Brazilian street thug Xever Montes, getting mutated into Dogpound (later Rahzar) and Fishface. Learning about the Kraang's presence through his adopted daughter Karai, Shredder enters an alliance with the aliens to destroy their mutual enemies in the Hamato Clan. The turtles later discover that the Kraang came to Earth from Dimension X and built their headquarters with a company called T.C.R.I and are plotting to use the mutagen and a set of Kraang-like powers that April was born with to convert Earth into a planet suitable for their race. After the turtles rescue Kirby, the Kraang invade New York, but the turtles and April emerge triumphant when they send the Technodrome, the Kraang leader Kraang Prime's ship, crashing into the sea. Meanwhile, Splinter battles Shredder and learns that Karai is his own daughter, Hamato Miwa, who was kidnapped by Shredder and who believes that Splinter killed her mother. The season ends with turtles celebrating their victory over the Kraang as Splinter hides the secret of Miwa from them. List of Episodes # Rise of the Turtles Part One (Rise of the Turtles) # Rise of the Turtles Part Two (Rise of the Turtles) # Turtle Temper # New Friend, Old Enemy # I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman # Metalhead (Episode) # Monkey Brains # Never Say Xever # The Gauntlet # Panic in the Sewers # M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! # It Came From the Depths # I, Monster # New Girl in Town # The Alien Agenda # The Pulverizer # TCRI # Cockroach Terminator # Baxter's Gambit # Enemy of my Enemy # Karai's Vendetta # The Pulverizer Returns! # Parasitica # Operation: Break Out # Showdown Part One (Showdown) # Showdown Part Two (Showdown) Category:TV series Category:Nickelodeon